Family Vengeance
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Fourth in my 'Family' series. SLASH!


Story Title:Family Vengeance

Story Type:Slash  
Characters:Ted DiBiase, Cody Rhodes, Bret DiBiase, Randy Orton, Mike Mizanin, Evan Bourne, John Cena

Pairings:Codiasi, Randy/OFC, John Cena/Evan Bourne

Rating:PG-13/NC-17

Disclaimer:Not mine...they belong to themselves and Vince. Unfortunately for me *sad face*

Warnings:Language, Slash, Violence, some Humor

A/N:OK, this one took longer then I thought it would. Mostly 'cause of the uproar that happened while I was writing 'Family Blood'. I wanted to edit something out and my Randy, Teddy and Cody muses threw a fucken hissy fit about it; I think my Cody muse has picked up Randy's temper by osmosis or something 'cause he never acted like that before. He used to be so easy. Anyway, they woke up my Edge and Christian muses, who were sleeping for like...a long time, lol. They demanded a story and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote 'All In' *shameless plug*. I expect more of this from them, btw, 'cause they are attention whores. What can I say? Addy loves showing off his Angel *snicker*. And for some reason my Mike muse is making noises about his own story, so be on the look out for that one. I just hope my Hardy muses don't wake up until after I'm done with this series 'cause they're almost as bad as E&C. Well, thanks for reading the mostly pointless rambling. Here's the fourth installment in my 'Family' series. All feedback appreciated.

Ted sat in Vince's office a few days later, Cody in a chair next to him. Cody was still a little sore but he was already feeling better. The doctor and the trainer both told him he was out of action until next week at the earliest. The bruises on his ribs and face had faded until they were a sickly yellow color.

Casey was in a chair next to Cody, a grim look on her face. She was in better shape then Cody, the doctors had cleared her to do whatever she wanted. Casey was still in a bad mood, however; not only was Cody still hurt but Randy had put his foot down and now he was getting serious about not letting her wander off by herself.

She had already got into a fight with him about it last night; she had left the room to get some chocolate from Mike -he was the only one whose sweet tooth was as bad as hers- and Randy had come into Mike's room yelling for to never leave without him or someone else with her; she had looked at Mike for some help, but he had just glared at her and agreed with Randy. Casey knew how protective they both were, knew they only wanted her to be safe, but she couldn't stand being in the same room all the time, and she resented the fact that they thought she needed a babysitter. She sighed and promised herself she wouldn't give up without a fight.

Cody caught her eye and smiled sympathetically. Ted was pulling the same shit with Cody this week. They both sighed and turned towards Vince's desk.

Mike was leaning against the wall behind the chairs, arms crossed, glaring at Bret who was in the chair next to Vince's desk. "Fucken suck up," Mike snarled softly, making Casey and Cody snicker and Ted smile for the first time since they walked in the room. "I can't wait 'til Randy beats his ass into next week." He continued never taking his eyes off of Bret, who turned bright red at Mike's insult and then went deathly white at the reminder that The Apex Predator was gunning for him.

Randy was standing in front of Vince's desk, hands on top it, leaning into Vince's personal space. Vince, to his credit, looked less concerned about having a pissed off Orton in his face then a man twice his size would be.

"Look, Randy, I know how you feel," Vince told the younger man, looking up into his face. "Whenever Steph or Shane got hurt in the ring, I would-" "In the ring, Vince," Randy interrupted coldly, his jaw ticking dangerously. "If it was during a match, and Casey was a wrestler, we wouldn't be having this conversation. I would accept it as part of the price for being in this business. But Casey isn't a wrestler, she's a wardrobe person. Thing." Randy frowned for a second. Casey rolled her eyes, amused despite the situation. "Coordinator, babe. Costume designer, even."

"Exactly," Randy said, still looking at Vince. "She's not a wrestler," Randy repeated, ice coating every word. "She got ambushed in the hallway when Bret attacked Cody." "Yes, I know, Randall," Vince said slowly, reminding Randy who he was talking to. "And I appreciate the fact that both her and Cody were injured when they shouldn't have been. But the fact of the matter is that Bret is not part of WWE; so there's nothing _**I**_ can do," He paused for a minute, making sure Randy understood what he was very carefully not saying.

Randy slowly straightened up and nodded thoughtfully before he turned to share a look with Ted. Ted smirked and gave his brother a cold look before nodding to Randy. He settled back in his chair, more relaxed then he had been for days.

Randy leaned against the wall next to Mike at looked at the slightly smaller man. Up until now, Mike had been mostly Casey's -and to a lesser degree, Cody's- friend. Randy had gotten along with him fine, and they had all gone out for drinks a bunch of times but they had never been close. But when he had found out Casey had gotten hurt the other day all he had wanted to do was rip Bret apart and he saw the condition Bret was already in, found out that Mike had done that.

He knew Mike and Casey were close -and, yeah, if he was honest in his own head, it had bothered him when he had first started seeing Casey, but he had quickly realized it would be like worrying about Cody and Casey being friends. Mike might not be as obvious as Cody, but there was a better chance of ice skating in hell then of Mike making a move on Casey.

And when he had finally gotten to Casey and looked into Mike's eyes he had seen the same rage and fear he had felt. So, he knew he had to ask Mike this next question, and he knows it'll bring him up to the level of friendship, that up until now, only Ted and Cody occupied. Still he does it, because he knows he has to, knows that anyone who loves Casey that much is worth it.

"You coming?" Randy asks quietly. Mike took his eyes off of Bret and smiled at him. Randy saw the edge to his smile; that hard, dark, dangerous edge that was just this side of psychotic. He recognizes Mike's smile because he has one just like it. There's no need for words because Mike understands just as Ted understood, because they all have the same smile and that makes some things a given.

Mike turns his gaze back on Bret, and so does Randy. Bret flinches when he realizes all three of them are staring him, all of them with the same creepy smile on their faces. Vince sees it as well, and he pretends to read the paper on his desk to hide his smile. He does, after all, believe in an eye for an eye; and it's time Bret did, too.

"Now, if that's all," Vince said, looking at his watch. "I have a bunch of paperwork to do if you lot want to get paid this month."

Randy and Mike stepped away from the wall, waiting for everyone else to get up before they headed out the door. When Bret hurried past without even glancing at them, Casey said: "Fucken asshole." Cody nodded. "Yeah. Hey, I'm hungry. Let's go get some ice cream." Cody decided, bouncing a little bit. "Ooohhh," Casey said, her eyes lighting up. "Chocolate. We should go see if John and Evan wanna come with." "Let's not. From the noise they were making last night, I doubt either one of them are even awake yet." Mike told them, smirking.

"Nice." Cody said and Casey nodded her agreement. "He owes it all to us, of course." He added smugly. "Of course." The other two chorused.

Ted and Randy shared another smile, a nice one this time, an aww-aren't-they-adorable-when-they're-not-scheming-on-us smile. They went to go get some ice cream, to relax for a little bit and pretend everything was normal.

Hours later Casey and Cody sat on the huge king bed in Ted and Cody's suite, pouting while Evan flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch. He finally settled on a rerun of NCIS before turning to his friends.

"I don't get why you guys are so upset," Evan told them, leaning back on his hands and stretching his legs out. "Well, your boyfriend didn't just dump you into a hotel room like a baby," Cody snapped, his lower lip poking out. "He acts like I can't take care of myself. I just wanna be like 'Hey, Teddy, I'm a fucken adult. I didn't see you treating me like this when I was sucking your dick last night'."

Evan choked on the water he was drinking and started laughing. Casey nodded, looking just as aggravated as Cody. "I know. Randy treats me like I'm going to wander off into oncoming traffic if I'm by myself. Or walk into walls. Shut up." Casey told them, before they could point out, that she has, in fact, walked into walls on more then one occasion.

"God, it's like he thinks I'm helpless," Cody ranted. "I feel like I'm a -what do you call it, Case? One of those guys in those stories you read on-line all the time?" "A twink, Codes," Casey informed him, smiling a little. "I don't know why you can never remember it; you're pretty enough to actually be one." Cody opened his mouth, looking outraged but then smiled. "I can't decide if that was a compliment or not." "It was a compliment, Coddles." Casey assured him, laughing.

Cody shook his head, but the smile stayed on his face. "You don't look too pissed, Evan." He noted the contented look on his friends face. "Yeah, considering you got dumped here same as us." Casey added dejectedly.

"John just asked me to keep you guys company since he has a meeting for his new movie and everyone else was going out." Evan said, blushing at the mention of John's name. Cody and Casey exchanged looks and then grinned. Evan eyed his friends warily, aware of the possibility that he might not enjoy the next few minutes.

"Sooooo," Casey said, drawing the word out, making Evan fidget a little. "I hear you're a screamer." Evan turned bright red and stammered: "I-I-" Before Casey and Cody dissolved into gales of laughter.

Bret hurried down the hallway, looking over his shoulder. He stopped in front of the door to his room and breathed a sigh of relief. He opened the door and stopped dead when he walked in and saw his brother leaning against the wall. The door shut and Bret jumped, turning around to see Mike leaning against the closed door. Bret backed up slowly, remembering the beating Mike had given him days earlier.

He was so intent on getting away from Mike that he completely forgot about his brother until he backed right into him. Ted put his hand on Bret's shoulder and squeezed. "Bret, today's not your day." "Tomorrow's not looking good, either." Randy said, his voice coming from the darkest corner of the room. Bret closed his eyes and whimpered.

"Bret, Bret," Ted smirked, disdain in his eyes. "Not even gonna look at me when I'm kicking your ass?" "Of course not," Mike said coldly. "It's no fun fighting someone if you can't jump them with a chair." "If you think we'll leave you alone 'cause you're pathetic, you're even dumber than I thought," Randy told him, his voice soft and deadly.

"I'll tell Dad, Ted," Bret said, desperately grasping at straws. "And he'll shut off your money-" Ted laughed harshly, shaking his head. "Are you really that dumb Bret? Dad would've cut me off already if he could. But when Granddad set up the trust fund, he wrote it so that my portion of the trust fund is mine. Mine, moron. Once I went to Wrestlmania, I could do whatever I wanted with the money, and Dad has no say in it.

"I could care less if ya tell Dad about this. In fact, I hope ya do tell him. I wish I could see his face when ya tell him ya got your ass handed to ya by a couple of fags and 'that Orton brat'."

Randy looked at Ted, amused for a minute. "Did he really call me that?" "Yeah," Ted answered, smiling a little bit. "When he we were kids; he got fed up with me talking about you and Cody all the time. 'That Orton brat and Dusty's disaster' is what he used to call ya guys."

Bret pulled away from Ted and backed up against the wall. "Please, Ted." "Begging's not gonna help, Bret," Ted told him, a dark look in his eyes. "Ya should've left me and mine alone." Bret whimpered again as Ted closed in on him.

The first punch caught him in the chin and instict had him swinging back. He actually got Ted in the jaw. "Good," Ted chuckled. "It's better if you fight back."

The next flurry of punches hit him the jaw and chin before Ted pulled back again. Bret realized that Ted was playing with him, and wondered if he was going to survive this.

Casey peered at the empty vodka bottle before looking at her friends. "It's empty." She told them sadly. "You thure?" Cody asked, slipping back into his lisp. "Maybe there'th thtill thome in there." Cody picked the bottle up and held it upside down for a minute before shaking it a couple times.

Evan started laughing at that, tears running down his face. "Maybe we should get another bottle out of the bar." Casey said, pointing in the general direction of where she thought the bar was at. "I don't know," Evan pondered since he finally stopped laughing. "It's pretty expensive."

"Fuck it!" Cody yelled, standing up. "Let Teddy pay for it! He'th got plenty of money. And he detherveth it for ditching me." He tried to walk over to the bar but fell on his face instead. "How'd that happen?" He wondered, his words muffled by the carpet. Cody rolled over and blinked at the ceiling. "Tell the ceiling to thtop moving," Cody whimpered closing his eyes.

Casey started giggling and rolled over on her side until her head was hanging off the edge of the bed. "Hey, everything's moving," she told her her friends excitedly. "Maybe we should take a picture or something." "Guys," Evan yelled, jumping up on the bed. "I have hands."

"Just how much have you guys had to drink?" Randy asked, raising an eyebrow. Evan spun around and landed on his ass. "How'd you do that?" He asked, his eyes wide and amazed when he saw Randy standing there with Ted and Mike standing on either side of him, smirking. "I'm a ninja." Randy told the high flyer seriously, unable to resist.

Evan's mouth dropped open. "No way." "Yeah, my man's got skills," Casey bragged before frowning. "How're you standing on your head?" Randy gave up and started laughing. "I have no idea, sweetheart," He told Casey, going over to stand by her. "It must be my ninja skills."

Casey nodded seriously, before squinting at Ted. "We're mad at you, Teddy." She pouted. "Yeah, that'th right!" Cody yelled, suddenly sitting up with his eyes still closed. "We're mad 'cauthe you treat uth like twinkth!"

Ted stared at his boyfriend, his brain translating drunk Cody speak into something understandable. "A twink?" He asked after a minute. "What the hell is a twink?" "Well, I'm not! Got that, Teddy?" Cody roared, falling over again. "Yeah, Baby Boy, I understand," Ted assured him. "But why're your eyes closed?" "Cauthe the ceiling'th moving, dumbathth."

"Uh-huh. Sure, that makes sense." Ted strode over and picked up Cody carefully before walking over to the bed and putting him down. "I'll grab this one," Mike told the only other sober guys in the room. Grinning, he went over to grab Evan who was bent over Cody, poking him in the chin repeatedly. "I'll drop him at John's room; it's right next to mine." He gave Casey a kiss goodbye -"You're upside down, too."- then picked Evan up and tossed him over his shoulder.

"You're hands are bruised." Evan informed him, happily waving to his friends as they walked out the door. "Really? No idea how that happened. Se you guys tomorrow." Mike threw out as he closed the door.

"Ready to go, baby?" Randy asked, helping Casey to her feet. "Whoa." Casey grinned at him. "Oh, yeah, you're ready," Randy laughed, hauling Casey to his side. She wrapped an arm around his waist and started staring at her feet. "Lost my shoes. Again." Casey informed Randy as they headed out the door. "And you're hands are fucked up. Did you beat up Bret?" She demanded as they left. "Maybe." Randy answered. "Damn it, I miss everything."

Ted closed the door behind them, smiling. He turned back to the bed, noting with amusement that Cody was snoring. Looking down at his own battered hands, he thought that if killing Bret would've kept Cody safe, he would have done it without hesitation.

Ted stripped down to his boxers, turned off all the lights and crawled into bed with Cody. he started moving towards Ted as soon as he felt the bed dip under Ted's weight. With a happy sigh, Cody fitted himself against Ted's front. Ted wrapped an arm around Cody's waist and threw his leg over Cody's. "Love ya, Baby Boy." Even when the only answer he got was a snore, Ted knew Cody was worth everything that he had gone through tonight. Even if they had been hiding a body tonight instead of just beating one up, Cody was wroth all that -and more.


End file.
